


jealousy thy name is dante

by look-at-all-these-imagines (inspired_writer)



Series: Writing from Tumblr [10]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jealous Dante, M/M, Reader-Insert, is that a tag well it is now, sometimes a family can be a half demon his s/o and their adopted child who's really his nephew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 14:51:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20490674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inspired_writer/pseuds/look-at-all-these-imagines
Summary: "But there was definitely no way that he could be jealous of a baby. Absolutely not. At least, when you asked him about the matter that is."





	jealousy thy name is dante

**Author's Note:**

> just some dadte (dante as a dad) content ya know?

The rational side of Dante’s brain was telling him that it was totally fair that your attention wasn’t totally on him. 

But damn, did he want you to coddle him like that. But there was definitely no way that he could be jealous of a baby. Absolutely not. At least, when you asked him about the matter that is. But to everyone else, it was a little more than obvious, seeing the large pout on the devil hunter’s face.(“_I totally do not pout!_”)

Although to be fair, he could see why you were so taken with the little tyke. He was a cute kid, and despite being so young, the kid seemed to know how to get even the hardest of his friends (acquaintances?) wrapped around his little fingers. 

The babe’s appearance, especially after Mallet Island, was quite sudden. Suffice to say you were not impressed with him suddenly having a baby with the same matching white hair be left at Devil May Cry with only a note left behind, giving no indication as to who left them there. 

He wasn’t sure if you were more pissed at the thought that he would cheat on you (which he most certainly _would not_, thank you very much, with how important you were to him and all and if it were allowed, he’d worship the ground you walk on for putting up with him and the life he lives) or the fact that it was very much cliche to just leave a note with a squalling infant on the front steps so late into the night.

Thankfully the cold front you were putting up began to thaw once you had actually read the note that the mother of the baby – Nero, he really needs to get on calling them that– had left behind.

His brother had somehow slept with someone; how someone managed to bed his brother was a total mystery to Dante; due to Vergil’s disgust towards humanity and all that. The look he got from you ensured that he’d have to tell you that story someday, (but he didn’t have the time to unravel that particular mess just yet) and knocked them up, resulting in Nero

(“Dante you can’t say that to a baby!” You exclaim, whilst Dante was giving Nero some applesauce with some very sad attempts at making airplane noises; and of course making a bigger mess than necessary, seeing as how Nero preferred to play with his food than actually eat it. Dante only seemed to humor him, but oh well, at least he’d be the one cleaning it up and you’d make sure of that.

“…so?-” He says with a shrug “-He can’t understand he’s a baby.” 

“_Dante_.” Thankfully he saw that there was some fondness in that exasperated look of yours, although it was probably directed to the smaller of the two <strike>babies</strike> in front of you.)

But that’s beside the point. His real problem was trying to get your attention to him. The kid’s been put down for a nap, and you were reading on the couch, the monitor on the coffee table nearby. 

It’s a bit into the late afternoon, that he tries to put his “plan” (was it really considered one if all he did was pine in your general direction?) into action.

* * *

You could see him from the corner of your eye, and it took a lot out of you to try and hide your laughter. As much as Dante tried to put up that macho front, the man really did love to be coddled too. 

Turning the page of your book you saw as he sat down with you, before laying down and putting his head in your lap, your book covering his face. You can’t help but let out a snort at his actions.

“You comfy there?” You ask drily. 

He nods, “Yup.” He even pops the p.

“Now who’s the baby?”

The disgruntled look he sends you was funny, but you decide to stop with the teasing. Maybe you had been neglecting the devil hunter for a little bit. Nero was a deep sleeper for a baby after all. You run your fingers through his soft hair and maybe let out a little chuckle when you smell the strawberry shampoo you had gotten him as a gag gift.

The two of you spend a quiet afternoon together, that is until Nero wakes up. But Dante surprises you, and he goes and gets little one. You can’t help but watch with a small smile as how well Nero and Dante get on (and you get plenty of pictures out of it too). 

**Author's Note:**

> requested by anonymous: “Dante getting jealous because his s/o spoils their nephew (Nero) and will sometimes give him attention before she gives any attention to Dante [i thought this was cute <3]” also, lowkey the request didn't specify baby nero, so that's on me but if the anon wants me to write anything else I will! (also yay for new aus where I can mess with the timeline)


End file.
